nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Egg
The Egg '- ''Season 1, Episode 2 Previous: Friendship Means Everything Next: Trouble With The Weird One 'The Egg '''is the second episode of the first season of the fan-made spin-off, ''It's Ni-Hao All Over Again. Plot Cortish finds a strange egg in the backyard, which later hatched into a baby dinosaur. This dino becomes trouble when it's making a mess in the castle, so Cortish will have to release it. Episode (The episode begins with Cortish playing with a worm in the backyard.) * {'''Cortish} "Aren't you just a cute little worm? Oh, yes you are." (Meanwhile in the front yard, Inferope, Croaminch, and Loundro are showing each other new tricks.) * {Croaminch} "Y'all have to check this out. This is called "The Lasso Spin"." (He performs a lasso and does a spin.) * {Loundro} (unsatisfied) "Wow. Very good." * {Inferope} "What? You don't like it?" * {Loundro} "I like it, but I was hoping for something...you know, uh...what's the word I'm looking for?" * {Croaminch} "Awesome?" * {Loundro} "...Oh! I was hoping it could be epic!" * {Inferope} "Oh, here's my trick. The Mud Roll!" (He rolls up a giant ball of mud. He gets on top and walks on it, making it roll.) * {Loundro} "Hm...epic, but not epic enough." * {Inferope} Oh, come on. This should really knock you out!" (He was starting to lose balance and the mud ball rolls right into Cortish. He is completely covered in mud.) * {Inferope} "Oh no!" (runs up to Cortish) "Cortish buddy, I am so sorry." * {Cortish} "I'm all dirty." * {Croaminch} "We can see that. Are you okay, though?" * {Cortish} "I'm not hurt though. It's okay. Looks like I have to take a bath so I can --" (trips) (Inferope, Croaminch, and Loundro help the alien get up. Cortish saw what made him trip. He saw something sticking out from the grass.) * {Cortish} "Hey, what's that?" * {Loundro} "What?" * {Inferope} "That." (Cortish digs the thing out. It looks like an egg. It's light green covered in gray spots.) * {Loundro} "Woah, dude. What's that egg?" * {Croaminch} "I don't know." * {Inferope} "I don't really know what that egg is either." * {Cortish} "I wonder what it is." * {Loundro} "Well, you're gonna have to take care of it, since you found it." * {Cortish} (determined) "I will." (The four boys go inside. The others are setting the table up for dinner time. Gu Nai Nai was already cooking.) * {Loundro} (sniffs) "Hey, what's cooking?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "Tonight's meal is dumplings." * {Gwallon} "That sounds appetizing." * {Chimasey} "Definitely." * {Kai-Lan} "I love dumplings. I've tried them before." (Cortish quietly sneaks upstairs to his room. He hides the egg in the closet and wrapped in a towel.) * {Cortish} "Now you be a good little...well, I don't know yet. I can't wait to see you when you hatch out of there." (Cortish silently walks out of the closet. When he saw Loundro at the doorway, he jumped with fear.) * {Cortish} "Loundro! Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here?" * {Loundro} "Well, let's just say that I was just standing here and listening to you babbling to that egg." * {Cortish} (face slightly pink) "...Loundro, please...I...I...never mind. Well, I just wanted to take care of that egg. I'm worried about it." * {Loundro} "Look, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but it's just an egg, my friend." * {Cortish} "Just an egg?! Loundro, I don't want to leave this egg out in the wild. Who knows what could hatch out of this thing." * {Loundro} "It could be some kind of bird or a dinosaur...but...guess you'll find out later." (Kai-Lan comes upstairs.) * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro! Cortish! Dinner's ready!" * {Loundro} "Yeah, buddy!" (runs downstairs) * {Cortish} "I'll be there in a minute." (When Loundro and Kai-Lan go downstairs, Cortish makes the egg more comfortable and goes downstairs. The egg begins to crack. After dinner, Kai-Lan, Chimasey, and Gu Nai Nai are washing dishes.) * {Gu Nai Nai} "We better make sure these dishes are extra clean for tomorrow." * {Inferope} "Hey, where did Cortish go?" * {Croaminch} "I reckon that boy just went upstairs right after dinner." * {Munloosh} "What do you think he's doing right now?" * {Loundro} (out loud) "Well, he doesn't want anyone else to find out about some egg he found earlier this evening." * {Gwallon} "Wait, what?" * {Sunflowy} "What egg?" * {Yeye} "Did you say---?" * {Loundro} (putting his hand on Yeye's mouth) "Uhh, I think I said too much. Right, Cortish?!" * {Cortish} (shouting from upstairs) "That was way too much!" * {Croaminch} "I have to find out for myself." (He goes upstairs, and found Cortish closing his door.) * {Croaminch} "Cortish, what was that egg Loundro just mentioned?" * {Cortish} "...It...Well...it isn't really...your business......" * {Croaminch} "Well, not to burst your bubbles, but everyone knows about the egg now. Well, they heard you have it...thanks to Loundro." (The rest of Kai-Lan's friends come upstairs.) * {Chimasey} "Cortish, where is this egg Loundro just said seconds ago?" (Before Cortish could say a word, the gang heard something in the alien's room. It sounded like tapping. Cortish was already frightened.) * {Loundro} "I'll take care of this. I'm not afraid." (He dares himself to open the door. When he did, there was not a single soul found, except for an open closet.) * {Minstite} "...Okay...so, is the closet where the egg is hidden?" * {Gwallon} "Wait, what's that crunching sound I heard?" * {Inferope} "Where?" * {Gwallon} "Under the bed." (The crunching stopped and a small creature crawls out. It looks like a baby dinosaur.) * {Munloosh} "A dinosaur?!" * {Inferope} "Shhhh! Don't let Yeye or Gu Nai Nai hear this!" (At that moment, Kai-Lan comes by.) * {Kai-Lan} "Where's the dinosaur?" * {Sunflowly} "There." * {Kai-Lan} "Wow! I've never seen a real ''dinosaur before!" * {'Croaminch'} "So ''that's what inside that egg?" * {Cortish} "Yes...But I'm just worried about something..." * {Kai-Lan} "What is it?" * {Cortish} "Well..." * {Minstite} "Let's hope Yeye or Gu Nai Nai don't find out about this. Those are the two you should worry about, Cortish." * {Cortish} "I was going to say that...What am I going to do?" * {Croaminch} "I think the best thing to do, buddy boy, is to try to hide the dino from them." * {Cortish} "Won't you help me?" * {Loundro} "Why is it our ''problem? I--" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Loundro, it may be risky but we should do it." * {'Minstite'} "You know, I don't really like to get involved into what is going on." * {'Gwallon'} "Me neither." (Minstite and Gwallon walk away.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Okay, now is the time we get ready for bed. Good night, everyone." (Once the gang left the alien's room, Cortish closes the door.) * {'Cortish'} "Now, little dino. I want you to do me a favor and do not leave my room. Got it?" (The infant dinosaur nods its head.) * {'Cortish'} "Good. Now you go back to sleep. I have to sleep too." (He climbs on his bed and tries to get comfortable. When 5 a.m. rolled around, while everyone was asleep, the dinosaur in Cortish's closet peaks out. It quietly sneaks out of the closet and out the room. The infant dino silently walks down the stairs. Kai-Lan was awake by the sound of broken glass. She gets out of bed and goes into the alien's room. Kai-Lan gently nudges him to wake up.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Cortish, wake up. I--" (She gasped when she saw the closet door open and empty.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Come on, Cortish! Wake up! I think the dinosaur escaped." (The last word caused Cortish to wake up.) * {'Cortish'} "Escaped? Really?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Yes. The empty closet says it all." * {'Cortish'} "Well, where is it? Where's the dinosaur?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "I think it went downstairs. Come on." (The two raced quietly downstairs. They found the dinosaur in the kitchen eating from a garbage can. Kai-Lan gently pulls it away from it.) * {'Cortish'} "Dino, I told you last night you should not leave my room." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Well, I think we should go back to sleep. It's still a little early." * {'Cortish'} "Right...but..." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Don't worry. I know where to hide him. In my room." (The two kids go back to their rooms, forgetting to clean up the dino's mess. Kai-Lan takes the infant dinosaur in her room. Cut to the next day, everyone was finished with breakfast. Yeye noticed the mess near the trash can.) * {'Yeye'} "What happened here?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Uh...Well..." (''lying) "Yeye, I thought I dropped something in the trash can last night so dug through the trash." * {Yeye} "With your bare hands?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes, but I washed my hands after I was done. And sorry for the mess, Yeye." * {Yeye} "That's okay, Kai-Lan. But clean up your own mess next time, okay?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes, Yeye." (She looks behind her shoulder, winking at Cortish who is by the staircase. The infant dino in his room sneaked out again, and goes into Yeye's room. While Yeye is finishing up cleaning the mess on the floor, Kai-Lan goes back to her alien friend.) * {Kai-Lan} "I know I was lying, but I didn't want Yeye to find out about the dinosaur." * {Cortish} "Oh..." * {Kai-Lan} "Let's go check on it now." (When they go to the alien's room, the dinosaur was not there.) * {Cortish} "No!" * {Kai-Lan} "Where did it go now?" (Just then, Gwallon comes by.) * {Gwallon} "If you're looking for that hideous infant demon, it's in your grandpa's room." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh no! Yeye's room!" (Cortish and Kai-Lan go into Yeye's room. Sure enough, it was already making a huge mess.) * {Kai-Lan} "NO!" (Loundro comes by.) * {Loundro} "What are you screaming abou--?" (gasp) (angrily) "What did you guys do?" * {Kai-Lan} "Why are you blaming us?" * {Loundro} (angrily) "You should know! You guys are letting it do whatever it wants, and you're not keeping an eye on it!" * {Kai-Lan} "How can we keep an eye on it? We can't lock it in my room or anyone's room. I couldn't take it downstairs. You want Yeye to know about it?" * {Loundro} "Well, if he does ''know about it, he's not going to let you keep it as a pet." * {'Kai-Lan'} "It's not ''my ''dinosaur." * {'Cortish'} "Guys! Stop the...what looks like an argument! It's not going to help solve anything." * {'Kai-Lan'} "That's right." * {'Loundro'} "Well, stop that dinosaur or something!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Someone should go distract Yeye." * {'Loundro'} "Ooh! Me!" (He runs downstairs. Yeye was already at the bottom.) * {'Loundro'} "Oh, wait! Sir, are you feeling thirsty?" * {'Yeye'} "No, not really." * {'Loundro'} "Not even a little bit?" * {'Yeye'} "Well, I suppose I could have a sip of water just about now." (Yeye walks back to the kitchen. Kai-Lan and Cortish managed to get the dinosaur out of Yeye's room and takes it into Kai-Lan's room.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "We finally got that dinosaur our of my Yeye's room." * {'Cortish'} "But his room is all messed up!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "If we hurry, we can clean it up before Yeye comes up here." (Kai-Lan and Cortish go back to Yeye's room. They close the door so they can clean up. In a record of time, they were finished but they misplaced some of Yeye's things. Yeye comes upstairs.) * {'Yeye'} "Oh, Kai-Lan and Cortish. What were you two doing in my room?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "We...decided to clean up a little." * {'Yeye'} (''walking around) "Uh huh...I thought I have a stack of photographs on my desk..." * {Kai-Lan} "We probably put it somewhere else by mistake." * {Yeye} "I'm pretty sure I'll--" (He suddenly catches a bad smell next to his closet.) * {Yeye} "..What...what is that smell? Is there an animal in my room?" * {Kai-Lan} "We don't know. Why would there be one?" * {Yeye} (stern) "...Okay, there has to be an explanation to this. I wanna know what's going on right now. You guys have been acting a bit strange lately..." (Cortish was feeling very guilty. Something tells him he has the courage to tell him.) * {Cortish} "...Yeye, can you and I talk about this privately downstairs...in the living room?" * {Yeye} "Okay..." (Cortish and Yeye went to the downstairs living room.) * {Yeye} "So, are you brave enough to tell me what's going on?" * {Cortish} "Yes, it's kind of a long story. The other day, I found this egg and a baby dinosaur hatched out of it. I tried to hide it...well, I got a little help from Kai-Lan and Loundro. The baby dinosaur went out of control and, and...made a huge mess in the kitchen and in your room. We cleaned up your room, though...Well, now you know..." * {Yeye} "So you didn't want me to know about the dinosaur you kept...?" * {Cortish} "...Yes..." * {Yeye} "Well...I can't believe you tried to hide something that'll cause problems. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to let it go..." * {Cortish} (glumly) "Okay..." (He goes to Kai-Lan's room, and takes the dinosaur with him.) * {Kai-Lan} "What happened?" * {Cortish} "I have to let him go." * {Kai-Lan} "Did Yeye really want it out of this house?" * {Cortish} "Yes." (The sad red alien escorts the dino out of the castle. At the front entrance, he comes to two larger dinosaurs.) * {Cortish} "You must be the baby's parents. I know I looks like I stole your child, but I found the egg yesterday...and I didn't know it was yours..." * {Mother Dinosaur} "I was so worried when we couldn't find our baby. I see you have him." * {Father Dinosaur} "I hope he wasn't too much trouble." * {Cortish} "Well, only a little...until I was forced to release him." * {Mother Dinosaur} "We're glad you found him. Now, come along, little one." * {Father Dinosaur} "So long, red one!" (The dinosaurs walk off.) * {Cortish} "So long!" (The scene cuts to the castle's living room. Kai-Lan, Loundro, and Yeye are watching TV.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye, me and Cortish are terribly sorry about the trouble. I hope you don't have any harsh punishments in mind." * {Yeye} "Why would I give you a harsh punishment? There wasn't too much damage because of that baby dinosaur. Yes, it was ''trouble...but I know that it should belong with its parents." * {'Kai-Lan'} "That's right." * {'Loundro'} "So after all this chaos happened, no one is grounded?" * {'Yeye'} "No, but I hope you guys learn your lesson about bringing wild animals in here." * {'Kai-Lan'} "We learn our lesson, and we won't do that again." (Inferope comes in.) * {'Inferope'} "Hey, Loundro and Kai-Lan! Croaminch and I have been coming up with a new game we could play outside. Wanna come?" * {'Loundro'} "We're so there!" * {'Yeye'} "Have fun!" (Inferope, Kai-Lan, and Loundro go outside to the castle's backyard.) ~ Kai-Lan: ''Dear Diary, My younger friend, Cortish, is the best friend I could ever have. When he accidentally let a baby dinosaur running around in the castle, he just has no idea that wild animals aren't allowed indoors. End of episode.